


What You Wanted

by ocicatsy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 4 pages, Comic, M/M, Missing Scene, The Hale House, black and white, episode: Code Breaker, fan comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocicatsy/pseuds/ocicatsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fancomic continuation of the scene where Jackson goes to Derek to demand the bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for [Wensleydale](http://wensleydale.tumblr.com/).
> 
> The first page dialogue is straight from the episode.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://ocicatsy.tumblr.com/post/30665162618/this-years-birthday-present-for-wensleydale-a). Drawn in Photoshop, lettered with Illustrator.


End file.
